


Thanks for all the Thorns

by CrystalHopeDragon



Series: Days with Danny [21]
Category: Danny Phantom, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:49:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29648817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalHopeDragon/pseuds/CrystalHopeDragon
Summary: Thanks to Danny’s meddling, all the ghosts are back. All of them. Steven and the Crystal Gems get to see one they weren’t quite ready for yet.
Series: Days with Danny [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/453040
Kudos: 22





	Thanks for all the Thorns

**Author's Note:**

> That’s right I heard the story over and over again, gee it’s swell to finally beat that other trend. Yes that’s right I heard the story, don’t really like how it ends, gee it’s swell to final mince that other end.
> 
> Yes, I watched Future. Yes, I get that was kind of realistic. I don’t go to fantasy cartoons for gritty realism on PTSD however, nor do I think that’s a lesson kids need to learn between the ages of 7 and 12. There’s a difference between me writing a vivisection or a grieving Pikachu on a sight aimed at 13+ and someone doing it on Cartoon Network. And somehow, mine is still less depressing then cartoon networks! On that note:
> 
> This happens between the end of Steven Universe and before the movie. Spinel is still on the garden, Steven hasn’t had a mental breakdown yet, and I’m not writing that because there’s a limit to the kind of torture I’ll put my cast through - and I Vivisected Dani Phantom a couple fics ago. Somehow the mental torture was worse, thanks Rebecca. Danny becomes king in my stories, and Phantom Sky and Galatic Relations must be read for any of this to make sense, as this happens directly after the second one. Anyway, onto the mess.

Steven arrived home in a panic. He’d managed to stay calm during the discussion with Danny, but once the danger set in he was more than a little nervous. He could see the confusion and indecision of the gems faces behind him as well. No one had ever thought they’d see her again, after all, so no one had a planned response. 

He arrived home, looking around Little Homeworld to see if anyone was panicking. So far so good. There weren’t many ghosts mulling about here, as few gems had been on earth for long besides the three behind him. He saw a few so old they were formless talking to a couple of the recovered Crystal Gems, but that was about it. Bismuth seemed ecstatic to see one of them. 

When she noticed the other gems though, she turned, delighted. “Guys, you’re back! Sorry to worry you, I think we freaked out over nothing. Did you know humans can come back from their version of shattering?” She laughed in joy. “I didn’t! Meet Leo, he’s on old friend of mine from the war.” She said, motioning to the ghost beside her.

“It’s a pleasure.” The ghost said with a polite bow to Steven and Amethyst, before grinning at Pearl and Garnet. “It’s good to be home.”

Pearl was in tears. “The humans are back too.” She whispered. Then she tackled him in a hug, picking him up. “The humans are back too! We have everyone home now!” She sobbed out. 

“Not everyone.” Garnet said, looking hesitantly to the side. Steven glanced to where she was looking and froze. There, hiding behind the incomplete structure of the main building clinging to the scaffolding, was Rose Quartz. 

“Mom.” He whispered, wide eyed. 

Noticing she’d been spotting she gave a nervous grin, sweeping forward before jumping off to land before them.

“My baby.” She said with a sad smile, looking at him. He stared at her with wide eyes, unsure what to do. 

Garnet didn’t have that problem. “You wretch.” She shouted, the slap resounding through the square. “How dare you! You liar, you manipulator, you creatine!”

Rose just stood there, taking it without complaint, back straight. 

Amethyst came up next, jumping in the air before giving a downwards kick, smack on Rose’s head. She didn’t budge, but took the kick. “That’s for abandoning us, especially Steven.” She huffed out, stepping back. 

Pearl was next. Like Garnet she went for a slap, hitting the other cheek. Unlike everyone else though, she followed it up with a hug. “You’re an ass, and you have a lot to make up for. But welcome home.” She said into her shoulder, sighing. 

Rose finally moved a bit at that, lip wobbling. She still held firm though, waiting for her sons reaction. He looked around, noticing his supports all behind him. The Crystal Gems, all of them, were glaring at her. 

He breathed in, eyes close, before letting it out. He then stepped forwards, hand out. “Hi, I’m Steven Universe, it’s nice to meet you.” He said with a shaky smile.

She seemed confused, but shook the hand regardless. “Hi, I’m...Rose Quartz. Your mother.” She glanced at Pearl, confused.

“Nope, eyes back on me.” Steven said, voice stern. She did look back, surprised. He did his breathing exercise one more time. “I’m mad, you know I’m mad. I’m trying not to be mad, but I’ve spent my whole childhood cleaning up after you and if I’m being honest? I’m still trying to figure out who I am without you, given that. So here’s the deal. I’m...going to continue spreading peace and building Little Homeworld before taking some me time. You...can help do so somewhere else. I’m sure you’ve left a mess or two around you might want to clean up since you’re back. Gods knows I’m glad I don’t need to do it anymore.” He paused, thinking, looking behind him to Garnet. “Wait a minute, did we just make friends with a god earlier?” He said, that finally registering around the stress. 

She shrugged. “Kinda. He’s new at it.” Steven nodded, still thinking.

“I don’t think I’m praying to him, he’s basically my age.” He said back, before looking at his mom again. “I...I’m not comfortable seeing you right now. I don’t know what to do around you, and I’d rather not deal with it. Maybe later, after I’ve had time to process.” 

“And some counseling.” Garnet pitched in, looking forwards in time.

Steven looks back, surprised, before nodding. “And apparently some counseling. So for now...please go do something else with your afterlife. We need time to process.” 

She nodded, stepping back. “Okay. I’ll give you space, it’s the very least I owe you.” She looks sad as she glances around at all the angry or apathetic faces. “For what it’s worth though? I am sorry. I thought...I thought I was doing the right thing every time I made a decision. When I tried to save Earth, when I became Rose Quartz, when I started the war. When I gave myself up to make you. I thought it was the easiest rode to my goals. In hindsight, the harder roads would have been better for everyone. If I’d fought as a diamond to save Earth with the support that gained me, if I’d solved my family issues before making you...if I hadn’t left you a letter asking you to take care of them. I should have been the one to fix all of this. I’ve had time to think on all this, in the afterlife I didn’t know I’d have.” She looked at him sadly, smiling. “For what it’s worth though? Thank you. Thank you for looking after them. Thank you for fixing everything. You’re amazing, and if there’s one thing I did right in this universe, it was making you.” And with that she faded out of view, right as Steven broke down sobbing.

“Damnit!” He shouted. “I told myself I wouldn’t cry!” He dropped to his knees as his family gathered around him, holding him, supporting him.

Rose, despite still actually being present, had enough common sense to stay away. A mess or two huh? Well, she thought with a self-deprecating smile, she could think of a few. Her sisters were at least stable thanks to him though, so if she had to pick some unfinished business...she should visit Spinel.


End file.
